Every year, hundreds of people around the world die in avalanches because they lack crucial information about the stability of the snowpack Annual avalanche fatalities have increased by 220% over the past two decades, fueled by a rapidly growing interest in backcountry sports, now the fastest growing segment of the snow sports industry. Moreover, avalanche risk is not limited to recreationalists, but affects the military, researchers, search and rescue personnel, transportation authorities, and alpine mining operations alike.
Current approaches to avalanche safety are reactive. Beacons, probes, shovels, and avalanche airbags are all designed to help increase chances of survival after you've been trapped in an avalanche. With a fatality rate greater than 50% for those buried in an avalanche, these devices fail to address the real need—avoiding avalanches altogether. Today's manual snow pit methods to detect weak layers in the snow under foot are highly error prone, time-consuming, subjective, and only provide information about conditions in one location. There is a significant need for a low-cost device that can increase the speed and accuracy with which snowpack profiles can be evaluated.